


Healthy, wealthy, and dumb

by Mabari



Series: Zantorian Gets in Trouble again in the First [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabari/pseuds/Mabari
Summary: Modern day au of zanotrian visiting his boyfriend G'raha on the first. And some how gets in trouble.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Zantorian Gets in Trouble again in the First [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484855





	Healthy, wealthy, and dumb

The smell of amaro hits my senses, as I teleport into the Crystarium's aytherete plaza. But that doesn't stop my fabulous mood. For I Zantorian Dracom have hit it big, in Eorzea's biggest lottery in its history. Winning a whopping 80 million gil. So what do I do, come see my loving boyfriend of 3 years here on the first. So that we may rejoice in the fact that I am now the richest Miqo in all the shards.

But first, just need one out stop. Beelining for the pendants, do I tell the master of suites that instead of my normal room I would like the best and most grandiose room avaible by the time I get back with G'raha. And slipping my credit card over to hold the promised room, do I then make my way over to the tower. And hopefully Raha hasn't decided to forgo sleep again since last I was here. Me and my dumb luck that I had to fall for a Miqo that had insomnia just like me, but whatever, I'll do anything for the loveable red head.

Soon making it to the top of the steps to enter the tower, am I let in. And the guard asking why I'm in such a good mood, do I let her know I hit big in the lottery and that I would also make sure Raha gives the guard a huge raise. With that I'm in, and I quickly make it to Raha's chambers. For what do I see, an angry redhead. For what have I done this time.

Raha: Why are you promising people raises without my authorization again?

Zantorian: oh come on, he seemed so happy. And besides he will finally be able to put in that swimming pool for his kids.

Raha: Ugh why do I even put up with you, you troublesome Miqo. Fine I'll give him a raise.

Zantorian: The reasons you put up with me is the following. You love me number 1. And you can't resist this smokin hot body and what it does for you in bed number 2.

Seeing Raha shake his head slightly with a smile, told me I won and that he's no longer mad at me. Then I help Raha pack an overnight bag for a stay at the pendants, and was able to convince him that everything is on me and that he should just enjoy the evening. (But not to Zant's recollection was that there was a letter on its way to the first that very well could doom his entire new found fortune.)

Finally making it to the pendants, does the master of suites show us to our room. And him explaining that everything here is of priceless artifacts that are irreplaceable. And that the bed was from the 3rd allagan emperor. Finally after getting rid of the manager do I then order 3 of the most expensive champagne bottles the pendants offer. Then do I come up behind Raha and wrap my arms around his waist, giving him a small kiss has he turns his head towards me. For what have I done to deserve such a handsome, sexy, loveable Miqo'te as G'raha tia. Who in turn loves me back despite all my flaws, and past life as a slut in ishgard when I was only 18 years old.

As soon as we heard a knock on the door do I reluctantly go answer it. After answering, does room service bring in the food and champagne, along with a letter addressed to me. Grabbing it and then reading it after I tear the envelope open. Eyes wideing in surprise at what it says does the manager see the bed in horrible disarray, thanks due to my sexy body.

Zantorian: I'm going to jail.

manager: what did he say.

Raha: (looks at letter zant gave Him) He says it's a nice day to be alive.

Manager: And your boyfriend is going to fix that bed too.

As the manager leaves, do I get back up. And as I try to make a break for it does Raha grab ahold of my shirt collar pulling me backwards. He then proceeds to lecture me on how to be more responsible with on the fact about gambling, and on how it has the highest tax rates ever. But how was supposed to know that playing a simple game of doman Mojang and winning 80 million gil, was only going to leave me with 1 gil after taxes. Yep definitely going to jail and never going to get to see my boyfriend ever again.

With Raha setting me in timeout in the tower as he goes and tries to fix the problem with the pendants. Do I start to think on how I started of rich this morning then got turned into a laughing stock being dragged by an angry Miqo, and of course the guard feeling sad for me since he had to guard the room to make sure I didn't leave. Sucks being bored, can't even look at pictures of my boyfriend, since someone just had to take my phone. And the only reason why, was that I would call Thancred to come save me. Also I don't want to go back to the source, cause I'll never hear the end of it from tataru, since I used all the scions gill to win the 80 million gil. Better yet I'm never leaving, because I don't want to become 'Zant Miqo on a stick'.


End file.
